


Spark

by a_cascade



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: Mira and Twitch are always bashing heads with no end in sight to their bickering, however both come to learn that love can be found in unexpected places.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I write for the ladies too! I love my girls and I hope I wrote for them nicely.  
> This is my second Siege fic. I'm trying to work up to longer pieces and hopefully be able to write something several chapters long.

 It started with a spark.

And then there was a string of curses flowing out of Mira’s mouth in a flurry as a gas canister on her workbench exploded, the sound of the blast ringing the ears of everyone in the room. There was a clamor as several others in the room dropped their tools, startled by the noise. At the other end of the bench was Emmanuelle Pichon, otherwise known as Twitch, looking equally irritated as she covered her ears and groaned in pain, her brow furrowed. She flinched at the faintest sound as if the world had all of a sudden become too loud and her ears delicate.

“Nice going, genius.” Mira snapped at the younger woman. “I told you not to work near me and look what happened.” Mira’s head hurt like hell and with each pulse a wave of pain rocketed through her skull.

Twitch stood up from the bench with a huff, her cheeks flushed with anger. “And I specifically warned _you_ about having those gas canisters out around my components.”

“Why did you even have to work here in the first place? There’s plenty of other spots to work in here.”

“Well, you don’t own this place. _Je dis ça comme ça_.”

It was then that Jäger decided it was time to intervene before the argument could escalate even further, helping Twitch collect her things and ushering her to another table. After consoling her for a few minutes he returned to Mira’s side and watched her silently go back to her work.

“You alright?”

Mira brushed a strand of hair out of her face and rubbed her forehead, “No, not really.”

“That’s the third time this week, _ja?_ ”

“Guess we just can’t get along.” Mira tossed the ruined gas canister to the edge of the table and considered calling it a day. “I don’t understand her. I’ve tried being nice, it never works.” If they didn’t have to work together so often and spend nearly all their time in training together Mira would’ve just written the French woman off and stopped thinking about it. Of course it could never just be that simple.

 

The sound of gunshots echoed all around Twitch as she entered the shooting range. Her team had the field reserved for the hour, which of course meant Mira would also be at the range.

She spotted the Spaniard almost immediately, firing away at the targets. She’d never seen the woman look so focused. Beads of sweat glistened against her forehead as the hot summer sun beamed down on her. Twitch had assumed that she was as much of a troublemaker in the field as she was around the base, but perhaps she had misjudged her. Maybe the Spaniard could actually get down and serious when she needed to. Twitch’s eyes glided up the woman’s arms, exposed past the biceps as Mira had pushed her short sleeves up to her shoulders. They were just as toned and muscular as she’d expected for a heavy lifter like Mira. She’d probably be able to lift Twitch easily.

“Why are you always staring at me? Got a crush?”

Twitch looked up and met Mira’s eyes, embarrassed that she’d been caught staring at the woman. Mira smirked knowingly and gave the French woman a wink. Twitch felt her cheeks heating up and looked away.

“You wish.” Twitch retorted. Mira clicked her tongue when she passed her stall and shouldered her. This only drove her even further in her teasing.

“Why don’t you come see me tonight? Maybe I’ll show you a good time.”

An admirable soldier? No, she was just a nuisance.

Twitch just ignored the comments and moved to the stall furthest from Mira, settling in next to Ash. She slipped on her protective noise-canceling earmuffs and unholstered her pistol. Then she rolled her shoulders back to ease the tension in them and widened her stance. Now feeling more in her element she raised her arms to shoulder level and aimed down the sights at her target. She lined up the shot over the training dummy’s head and steadied her hands until they were perfectly still. Twitch did her best to ignore the sun shining in her face and the soft breeze blowing strands of her hair into her face.

“Just shoot already!” Mira shouted a couple of stalls down. She was muffled but Twitch could still hear her even with the headphones and echoing of gunshots around her.

“ _Merde_. Fuck off, Álvarez!” Twitch shouted back, her focus momentarily broken. She fell back into her calm and lined up the shot once more before firing off sixteen shots in rapid succession, all but two of them hitting their target with a satisfying thump as they impacted. Twitch felt a sense of pride at that. A couple of stalls down she heard a low, exaggerated whistle. Twitch rolled her eyes and loaded a new mag into her pistol.

“Show off.” Ash leaned over the partition between their stalls, raising her sunglasses over her eyes with a fingertip as she stared down at Twitch curiously, red hair shining brilliantly in the sunlight. “Again?” She said knowingly. Twitch nodded and Ash shook her head with a crooked smile and lowered her glasses back over her eyes.

 

Mira grinned from ear to ear when she spotted Jackal, who sprouted a grin of his own as soon as they met each others’ eyes. Mira hurried over, her arms wrapped tightly around her gear. Jackal wrapped his arms around his former teammate’s shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, but backed off when she dropped one of her pistol mags on the floor. They both laughed and Jackal took some of Mira’s load from her.

“Ryad, it’s so good to see you.” Mira stepped back and eyed him as if seeing him for the first time. “You need a shave, _cabrón_.” She patted his cheek playfully.

“It's not _that_ bad,” Jackal snorted. “Wanna catch up over lunch?”

“Sure.” Mira agreed and once they had dropped off her gear at her equipement locker they headed to the mess hall.

Jackal had been away in Korea for nearly a year working with members of the 707th SMB in their conflict with the White Masks. They had both been busy and tried to keep in touch as much as they possibly could, but eventually Jackal had stopped responding all together. Mira admittedly had been worried, but all of that went away when the man appeared before her once more at Hereford. He had grown himself a bit of a beard and he looked even more tired than usual, but he was still her Ryad.

“First thing Mike asks me when I get back,” Jackal said as they walked down the corridor to the mess hall. “Is ‘how was the food’?”

“And?” Mira chuckled as she bumped Jackal softly with her shoulder. “How was it?”

“ _Excelente._ ” Jackal’s voice got louder as they entered the mess hall, crowded with Rainbow Six agents. “That Vigil guy—he wouldn’t tell me his real name—he cooks a mean fish stew.”

Twitch was sitting in the mess hall with Jäger and IQ, all finished with their meals and just sitting around enjoying their free time together. IQ had returned earlier that day after spending several long months in Korea. Apparently while the German woman was there she had found herself a girlfriend.

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Jäger asked eagerly.

“Her name’s Grace and she’s... everything.” IQ chuckled quietly to herself and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “When we met she was trying to find a way to hack devices to self-destruct. Nearly set the whole place on fire. Let’s just say she’s a bit too innovative for her own good.” Jäger looked mildly concerned but IQ assured him there was nothing to worry about.

“I know Marius is with Seamus but what about you, Emma?” IQ asked. “Meet anyone special?”

“Not exactly.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

Twitch mind went blank when she spotted Mira entering the mess with a man she’d only met a handful of times before. Jackal, she recalled, had come from Spain just as Mira had. She’d heard many stories about the man, namely how he once tracked down a White Mask leader by only following his footprints. No decrypted note, no intercepted comms, just a trail in the mud. Twitch averted her gaze and pointedly looked everywhere except where Mira was. Jäger noticed her strange behavior immediately and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about her, just focus on enjoying some time with your friends.” Jäger squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Twitch nodded stiffly and IQ, sensing her friend’s distress, thought it best to distract her with stories about her time in Korea. Eventually Twitch did feel a bit more at ease but she couldn’t help but let her mind drift back to Mira.

Twitch didn’t think as she stood up from the table at the end of their lunch hour and headed to the living quarters area of the base. When she reached her destination, she took a deep breath before firmly knocking on the door. Mira looked surprised when she opened her door and found her nemesis standing there. She sneered at the woman and folded her arms.

“What do  _you_ want?”

Twitch raised her hands in surrender, “Nothing, I’m just here to talk.”

Mira looked at her skeptically, no doubt suspecting Twitch had some sort of ulterior motive but after a moment of contemplation she stepped aside so Twitch could enter. Mira’s room was surprisingly tidy considering the type of person she seemed to be. It was full of personality, just like the Spaniard herself, with bright and bold colors dominating the decorations.

“I know I’ve made an ass of myself so,” Twitch ran a hand over her hair, her eyes to the floor. “I want to apologize for being so rude to you.” Mira’s eyes softened at that.

“Well,” Mira began, seemingly at a loss for words. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to make of Twitch’s change of heart. She had to be just as sick of the senseless strife between them as Twitch was. To be able to finally put it all behind them and end it here was a blessing. Maybe they could even learn to tolerate each other. “I’m sorry, too.”

Twitch offered her a soft smile and for the first time Mira noticed how pretty she was.

The next time she saw Twitch it took every single bit of her strength not to quip at her, as much as she wanted to. From the cheeky grin Jäger gave her every time the woman was near she could tell he knew she was struggling to hold back.

It didn’t take long for Mira to notice Twitch’s change in attitude around her. Sometimes the French woman would even give her a smile when their eyes met, or nod in acknowledgement otherwise. She began reciprocating the small gestures and eventually they had almost become amicable, at least in Mira’s eyes. She was more than certain that her teammates were happy that their bickering had finally stopped.

After a while she began to notice Twitch would stare at her a little longer than she should. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but then it seemed every time she turned around she’d catch Twitch watching her from across the room only to look away the moment they locked eyes. Twitch had never exactly been the skittish type. Then there came the lingering touches, the accidental brushes that happened far too often to be unintentional and the playful smile Twitch would give her as she apologized.

But what did confirm her suspicions were the nervous glances IQ would send her whenever Twitch was in the vicinity, as if she was aware of something Mira wasn’t. Whenever she brought up the French engineer in their conversations she would only comment tersely until she managed to weave them into another topic all together.

It was still early in the afternoon, just before she was about to change and head out, when Mira heard a knock at her door. She peered curiously out into the hall as she cracked the door and then opened it wider once she saw who it was.

“Oh. It’s you, Twitch.” Mira said with confusion clear in her voice. The French woman greeted her with a soft smile and Mira felt her heart skip a beat. _What was that?_ She thought. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” Twitch stepped forward into the doorway, suffocating close, heat radiating off of her body like a blaze. She smelled faintly of jasmine and rose, intoxicating through her presence alone. “Can I come in?”

Of course, Mira let her in, strange as it was.

She led her further into the room and offered her a seat to be polite, but instead of moving towards the couch she stepped closer to Mira. The Spaniard took a step back but Twitch only stepped even further into her personal space and slipped her arms around her neck. Mira’s heart pounded so hard in her chest she was certain Twitch would be able to hear it.

“Twitch,” Mira said as Twitch leaned in. “What are you doing?”

It took a long moment for her brain to process what was happening, and when it finally dawned on her she froze. Twitch’s warm lips gently brushed against her own, incredibly soft and practically begging Mira to capture them with her own.

“What does it look like?”

Then Twitch was kissing her fully and her slender fingers slipped their way into Mira’s short hair, pulling her closer, deeper into her warm embrace. Mira found herself returning the kiss after a moment and Twitch hummed in approval, pulling the shorter woman flush against her. Mira laid her hands on the engineer’s waist and felt her body trembling ever so slightly. Another hand played with the hem of her t-shirt and ran along her stomach. Twitch’s lips moved slowly and deliberately, eliciting a gasp from Mira as she bit and tugged lightly on her lower lip.

She felt herself being pushed down onto her couch and immediately after Twitch was settling down in her lap, kissing all along the length of her neck. Twitch’s touch was electric, setting sparks in her nerves wherever her fingers trailed on her skin. Mira sucked in a shaky breath as Twitch licked the area just below her ear and lightly nipped at the lobe. Mira ran her hands along Twitch’s thighs, which felt lean and muscular underneath her baggy pants.

“You know, I thought it was pretty annoying when you’d butt heads with me all the time.” Twitch slipped her hand under Mira’s t-shirt and caressed her side. Mira’s breath hitched at the feeling of the other woman’s cool hands on her body. “But then I realized why you were acting out and why it affected me so much.” Mira grasped the back of Twitch’s uniform with one hand and squeezed her thigh with the other.

“I wanted you.” Twitch emphasized this by rolling her hips into Mira’s as a soft groan escaped through her slightly parted lips.

“Twitch,” Mira gasped. “I can’t do this right now.” It broke her heart to say it, when Twitch looked so vulnerable. But it was all too sudden, too confusing.

The French woman looked dejected, but she came to her senses, apologizing profusely. Twitch’s hands slipped from her body and she climbed off Mira’s lap, straightening her clothes and hair so that she looked presentable again. It was astonishing how easily Twitch was able to regain her composure and Mira instantly missed her warmth, her skin still tingling everywhere Twitch touched her. She didn’t look back as she slipped out the door.

“Later, then.”

It wasn’t a farewell, it was a promise.

 

“Didn’t know you and Mira were so friendly.” Twitch turned just in time to see Ash stroll up beside her, sporting a dark blue snapback and her usual shades. Ash always had a easy-going and calming presence about her, but even that couldn’t calm her now.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

“Going that well, huh?” Ash teased.

“I kissed her.” Twitch said as she shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by regret and shame. How could she have done that?

Ash grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop in the middle of the hallway abruptly, catching Twitch off guard. Even though she couldn’t exactly see Ash’s eyes through her dark shades Twitch blushed and looked away.

“You kissed her?” Twitch nodded once, slowly.

“But now I’m worried she’ll take it the wrong way.” Twitch nervously bit her lower lip, “I wasn’t thinking.”

Ash sighed and finally slipped off her shades and set them on top of her hat. The look she gave Twitch was full of pity and sympathy. Twitch gave her a sad smile.

“In case this does blow up in your face, I’m here for you.” Ash tucked a stray tuft of hair behind Twitch’s ear and lightly tapped her under her chin to get her to lift her head. “Chin up. I wouldn’t let it worry you. I think she really likes you.”

 

Mira left her quarters in a daze, dressed in workout clothes with a whirlwind of emotion blowing through her mind. She wasn’t sure what any of it meant and didn’t exactly grasp what exactly was going on between her and Twitch. She was even more confused than she had been before and felt that she understood Twitch even less now. She thought about going to Jäger or perhaps even Jackal to talk about it but then thought better of it.

Jogging in the hot afternoon sun seemed to help clear her mind a bit, but she still felt conflicted. She wished she could set all her problems on the soft breeze that blew through the forest pass and watch them drift away. Towards the end of her jog she noticed someone running up beside her. When she looked over she was greeted by the sight of a very sweaty IQ. She wasn’t surprised that the German woman fell right back into routine as soon as she returned to Hereford Base.

“ _Alles klar_?”

Mira stopped in the middle of the path, breathing hard. IQ took her hand and led her the side of the path and together they sat leaning against a large Alder tree. Its leaves shaded them from the sun’s hot rays. They sat in silence, watching the clouds pass through the canopy of leaves.

IQ finally broke the silence, “You alright? Seem a bit out of it today.”

Mira just shook her head, “To be honest, I don’t really know.”

“This have anything to do with Twitch?” IQ’s intuition, as usual, was impeccable.

Mira sighed, “I’m _that_ obvious?” IQ laughed and squeezed her hand, gripping it between both of her own. Mira let her head loll and fall on the German woman’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, Monika.” IQ squeezed her hand again.

“Did she do something?” It must have been written all over her face because IQ looked worried. Mira assured her that everything was fine and that Twitch hadn’t done anything to her _yet_. IQ gave her a questioning look.

Mira flushed lightly, “She came to see me right before we came out here.” IQ chuckled.

“Just focus on your feelings and what _you_ want. Whether that is a relationship or—” She paused.

“What, sex?”

“Well... yes!” IQ said matter-of-factly, as if it were the plainest thing in the world. Mira found herself constantly amazed by how nonchalant the woman could be about certain things—not that Mira was a prude by any means. “Come on, Elena, you’re an adult.”

“Right, and still older than you.”

“Only marginally.” IQ released her hand and stood, then offered Mira a hand so she could pull her up. The Spaniard took it gladly and muttered a soft thanks. “I was there when Dominic and Elias were having their on again/off again phase. So, I guess you could say I have a lot of experience with this sort of thing.

“Even with Grace things weren't always smooth. It never is, really. Sometimes I have to try really hard to get her to open up to me and tell me how she really feels. Not all the time, but every once in a while. Dominic is like that, too. He's afraid of showing his true self. And so are you.

“But eventually they learned how to trust their hearts and stop being afraid.” IQ raised her arms high above her head in a stretch, a dreamy smile on her face as she stared down the forest path. A single raindrop fell on her cheek and startled her. She swiped it away. “C’mon. Time to head back.”

 

”Look at you two—you're soaked!” Jäger exclaimed when they returned to the base, running into the building to escape the downpour. He tossed them each a towel to dry off with, muttering something about how dreadful British weather was. “Stayed out a bit too long, eh?”

“We stopped to have a little chat.” IQ said as she draped her towel around her shoulders after drying her face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing you need to worry about.” IQ smirked at Jäger’s expression, knowing he was indignant about being left out on their secret. She patted him lightly on the cheek and pursed her lips into a mocking pout. “Don’t look so hurt.” Mira shook her head and left the two Germans to their bantering.

On her way back to her quarters she happened to run into the very person who had been at the center of her thoughts. Twitch had ditched her uniform for more casual attire, sporting a loose t-shirt and a pair of jeans that showed off her figure nicely. Water dripped from Mira’s still wet hair and dribbled onto her cheek. Twitch gently wiped it away with the towel still hanging around her shoulders.

She had long since accepted that she had feelings for the woman before her, as foreign as the feeling was to her. It had been far too long since she’d felt this way and she wasn’t going to let it all just slip away. She reached out and the younger woman agreeably slipped into her arms and allowed Mira to pull her close.

“Twitch,” Mira managed to say. “I’m sorry about earlier—” Twitch gently pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Emma,” she insisted, a playful look in her eyes. “Call me Emma.”

“Emma.” Mira agreed and the French woman kissed her softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment or a kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
